Another Way- Chapter One
by Jaringo
Summary: This is an alternate timeline from the point after Titus removes the AI from Lexa. It is the first chapter in where I would go with the show if I was in charge. There will be some similarities and parallels to the show from time to time, but most will just be coincidence as I want to take my FF in its own direction. I hope yall enjoy!
As Titus carried the lifeless body of Lexa out of the room, Clarke collapsed on the floor weeping. Seemingly, every one Clarke had ever loved left her, and this final blow broke her. A million emotions ran through her mind. Hurt, pain, anger, fear… "Why was her life destined to be full of heartache?" she thought to herself. Murphy, at a loss for words for once in his life, retreated into the next room to afford Clarke solitude to sort out her emotions. Images of the time Clarke had just spent with Lexa flooded her mind as she vainly reached for a shred, any shred of hope that the events of the past ten minutes were some how not real. Exhausted and confused, Clarke lay on the ground quietly sobbing beside where Lexa let out her final breath.

Chancellor Pike sat at his desk twirling a pen in his right hand. A list of all the residents of Arkadia lay before him. Beside each name, a series of numbers, 0-9 followed. At the top of each page, a long bar at the top denoted the significance of each number. Age, military competence, medical knowledge, earth skills, hunting, science, mechanical skill, health, and the last, written in column, loyalty. Pike inked a star next to a few more names, and called for Bellamy.

Titus called for the guards to unlock the temple to prepare Lexa's body for the death ritual. Massive weathered oak doors guarded the entrance to the most sacred of all the Trikru. The wood, rough with age and discolored from the elements, had a infinity symbol burned into the center of the bi folding doors, that ran the length of the opening. As the guards labored to open the massive planks, dust swirled in the beams of sunlight entering the room, and a deep groan broke the silence as the long dormant hinges were called upon to give way to the Commander. Seemingly hundreds of candles were lit throughout the expansive temple, concentrating their light onto an altar that was being prepared for the death ceremony of the Commander. Branches of various plants found throughout the lands were laid in place before a thick bed of down and finally silk sheets were placed upon the altar. Lexa's body had been prepared according to the sacred custom of a fallen Commander- her body washed in rose water, her hair braided, and her war paint applied. She was placed upon the place prepared for her, with her sword placed upon her chest, running the length of her torso and ending close to her knees. Her hands were placed clutching the sword's hilt. She was then loosely wrapped in a sheer fabric . The shadows cast from the candles moved upon the walls like a thousand spirits of the underworld dancing in celebration of bringing a warrior home.

Bellamy sat in silence as the Chancellor signed a few executive orders before straightening them by tapping the edges across his desk and finally passing them off to Monty. It reminded Bellamy of his school days back on the Ark when Pike would prepare to deliver test results back to his pupils. Pike had always had a way of making his class seem on edge, and this was no different. "Arkadia is under a threat far more serious than any grounder invasion Bellamy," Pike began. "Any great civilization, to prosper, must have a unified voice. A… collective understanding, if you will," he continued. "Bellamy, I know you sometimes think that I am too unrelenting, too harsh in my decisions, but I assure you, it is of paramount importance, to protect our people, and to build something lasting, something great, we must make the hard decisions now, so that we can prosper as a people for generations to come." Bellamy nodded in understanding before saying, "What threat are you referring to?"

Pike motioned with his eyes towards the list of residents he had been reviewing, before locking eyes with Bellamy and leaning forward. "Traitors from within," he proclaimed. "We must identify who is truly with us, and who may waiver when these hard decisions are being made. Do you understand Bellamy?"

Bellamy glanced across the names on the list, the names of his former friends, his family, and a momentary cold chill shot through his body and made his soul shiver as he stared at the star marked next to his sister's name. He paused, contemplating the decisions he had made to this point. His hand in the slaying of the grounder army, his willingness to assist Pike in his rise to Chancellor, and his turning his back on the people he loved and cared for. The moment was fleeting however, and he finally said in a convinced voice, "Yes sir, what do we need to do?"

Pike outlined the trials that would be conducted, the witch hunt as it were, to identify anyone that defied his rule and his methods. The list included many of the first 100, including Octavia, as well as Abby, Marcus, Jaha, and several more that arrived with the Ark. Preparations were to begin immediately. Those found to not be in support of the actions of the government would be given lashes and monitored for future compliance. Anyone found guilty of being sympathetic of the grounders was to be imprisoned indefinitely, and anyone found aiding the grounders would be put to death immediately. This was necessary, Pike determined, for the survival and growth of Arkadia. Bellamy took the list and a military detail to begin rounding up the accused.

News of the Commander's death, and the impending Conclave spread through the clans like wildfire. Many blamed the Sky People for the loss of the Commander, and whispers of Wanheda having a hand in Lexa's death swirled through the villages. After all, Wanheda was the Commander of Death, and the Sky People could never be trusted. Though an accident, the mere presence of Clarke in the tower escalated already high tensions even further. She refused to leave however dangerous her presence was becoming, as her heart simply would not let her leave Lexa's side until the very end.

"Please forgive me my Commander," Titus wailed as he knelt next to the altar on which Lexa's body had been placed. "I only wanted what was best for our people, what was best for you, and I never meant for any of this. Please forgive me," His voice was muffled as his hands covered his tensed face and hid his tears. Clarke quietly approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes began to well with tears and she gazed upon Lexa. They remained motionless for some time before Clarke quietly whispered, "I did this. If it weren't for me, she would still be here." With that, Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa's lips through the veil and ran her hand across her cheek, down towards her neck in a loving sentiment. Suddenly a shocked Clarke jumped backwards and stood straight up and proclaimed, "She still has a pulse!" Titus placed his hand on Clarke's arm and said, "Yes, the heart of a Commander never stops beating for their people." Clark began tearing the sheathing off of Lexa's body and responded in a fevered pitch, "No, don't you see? It's the night blood. It is keeping her alive! We can still save her!"


End file.
